Omen Pleasant
Omen Pleasant is one of the ten Royal Knight of the palace. He came to the Royal Palace after leaving the Kiln as a way to show the alliance between the Kiln and the country. He likes it at the Royal Palace and enjoys his time there, though he has had to adapt to the ways of the palace as there are a lot more rules there than in the Kiln, though he has adapted well and become a rather nice gentleman. Personality: Omen is a well mannered man, who is polite to be around, or so he likes to think. He tends to speak in a more common tone compared to his friend Hamish, and doesn't tend to lose his composure when talking to women... more often than not being offered a date than him, though he tends to decline and direct them to Hamish, such a good wing man. He is caring and will do what it takes to ensure the survival of his companions. Yet he is rather frosty when talking about his past or what things are like in the Kiln, and more often than not redirecting the conversation to another subject at hand. If you were to do one thing to get on his nerves, that would be to upset his adopted daughter Artoria who stays in the palace with him, and is cared for mainly by him but the other knights when he is away. He seems to have a rather long fuse, though that can only mean when he loses his temper it is something to behold. He seems rather confident in combat using a mixture of his magic and his skill with his weapon, more often than not swapping between the two to keep his enemy off guard. He doesn't openly boast about his skills, and prefers to let his actions do the talking in that department, yet when using his magic he seems rather careful about it. He has sworn to give his life for this country should he be commanded to. Appearance: Omen is a handsome man, often getting a second glance from people. His black hair is nice and has a soft look about it, and his golden eye shining like a pool of the precious metal. He is well built and muscular, as per most in the knights, his uniform well kept, though the most notable thing may be the eye patch he wears covering his right eye. He is never seen with it off, even when showering or in casual attire or changing it, it is always the same eye patch. He is usually seen wearing black, blue or purple oddly enough. Yet this is rare as a time of a knight isn't part time, so he is nearly always in his uniform, except when sleeping... that would be weird. Abilities: Enchanting: Omen currently enchants tools and armour pieces for use on the battle field, such as using charms and weapons to help shift the battle field. He mainly focuses on using his talent for the craft to make things for his fellow knights and himself. He is often seen carrying around a whip, and short sword both of which can be assumed to be enchanted. His charms are usual a form of paper that he can use to attach to people or walls, and summons its power. He can, provided he has something to write transcribe the charm to any surface. The Odin: General Knowledge: